Unknown
by Savnana
Summary: A girl goes to a new school and meets a boy and is attacked by this crazy guy who thinks she is a powerful woman who he claims to have killed. So he is after her and to that I say "Let hunt go on" but will she escape from him and what about this boy?
1. new school

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Angel don't please don't." Aaron said. But it was to late. Angel was gone. Aaron sat and began to weep.

Chapter.1

15 Years later

Aaron went to unlock the door but it was already was unlocked. He thought one the girl was there but when he opened the door. There was a young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Aaron's eyes got wide and he dropped the keys he bent down to get them. He noticed she had child with her "How can I help you?" He asked. Then picked up a photo on his desk and looked at it. Then he realized that they where the same people in it just then she said something he didn't understand. Just then she kissed him and at that moment he hared a crash on the floor. He looked at where it came from and it was Gabriella at the door.

She had dropped the bag and ran out tares running down her face. Aaron tried to go after her but tripped on a can. Then Angel flew after her.

Chater.2

Angel ran after Gabriella. And after five turns Angel found her in an ally. "Um… sorry for that. I'm Angle and what you saw back there it wasn't anything." Angel tried to apologize. And Gabriella stood up ready to run. Then angle stood in her way so she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm Gabriella and just so you know Aaron and I are going out. So they away form him." She hissed at Angel. "Ok…look I don't think you know who I am. I'm Aaron's sister. And I'm taken I've got a husband and a son." Angel explained.

"I didn't know you where still alive no advance." Angel shook her head. "Come on let's walk back." She afforded. "Ok." Gabriella agreed. "So what happened to you?" Gabriella asked Angel. When they walked in the door Aaron was on his knees crying and the baby was missing. "Aaron where's my son at?" Angel asked very calmly. As he stood up there was blood on his face. Angel looked furious. As she turned around. Aaron spoke up "Don't not again." His eyes filled with horror. She walk over to him "Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered. As she passed Gabriella she stopped. "Don't let him go anywhere." She ordered. Then she vanished.

Chapter.3

Aaron looked at the baby his sister had brought in and smiled at the baby boy. Then he started to wake. Aaron picked up the boy he looked so tiny. Then five men with wings came in and tried to take the baby away from him. But Aaron wouldn't give up his nephew up without a fight.

So with the boy in his arms he ran to the back room and hid him in the closet and walked out into the hall to face the men. When he got there for of them garbed him and the last one was standing there. "Now where did you take my son?" He asked Aaron was to stubborn to give up so easily. Then the guy punched him in the face. "Now I will ask again where is he?" He repeated.

But Aaron didn't say a thing. Then when he got hit again the four guys let go and he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood from his lips and head and went into the back room where Aaron hid the baby boy at Aaron tried to get up when he did they where gone. And ran to the closet where he hid the child at. But he wasn't there so he wondered what to tell Angel when she got back and realized he couldn't make up an excuse to tell her. So he sat down and began to cry then it was fifteen minuets then she was staring at him and vanished.

Chapter.4

"Angel, how good to see you here my dear." Mark said with a grin on his face. "Mark, give me Jason, back NOW!" Angle was furious. That her x-husband kidnapped her son. Angel's wings where fluffed up. He did it now she lunged at he but those stupid guards got to her before she got to Mark. "Now let her go." Mark said to those stupid big headed dumb brutes looked at him in confusion and let her go.

Mark was the nicest man when Angel first met him but as time went on his heart turned to ice. But he was convinced he had to have Angel and Jason one happy family and he would do everything to get what he wanted. Angel looked at him in disgust. She grabbed her sword and charged at him just to scare him into giving her baby back.

"I'll warn you one more time give me my son back now!" Angle was way past furious. Her skin was boiling hot just then Jason started to cry again Angle leaped at her son and grabbed him vanished again. Angle went back to see how Aaron was doing after what happened with Mark and his dumb guards.

Chapter.5

Aaron looked pitiful Gabriella was next to him treating his wounds with a sponge dipped in hot water. He secretly loved Gabriella. But he didn't know how she would react. But there was one way to figure out. He searched for the words to ask her.

"Um…how are you doing with your nursing school?" He asked. She smiled at him and maybe even blushed a little. "It's going really well." She replied. "Good, really good." He said with a smile. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked. Gabriella looked at him. "Why, do you want to know?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well…I…was just thinking and maybe you would like to go to a movie some time." Now he started to blush too.

"I'll think about it and let you know soon, ok?" She remarked. He smiled at her. "Ok." He replied.

Chapter.6

Angle walked in the door with Jason in her arms. "Angle did get the baby? And those slums bags?" Aaron pricked at he sister. Angle looked so sad. "Angle is there something you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked. She and Angle had become good friends in that short time.

Angel looked at her and tried to smile but she couldn't. She put Jason in the basket of witch she brought. And at next to him and started to talk to herself. "Why did he turn evil? Why? why?" She kept saying it to herself then realized Aaron and Gabriella where hanging on her every word she was saying.

She gave a sigh. "Alright you two I'll tell you." She started. " About fifteen years ago I met this really cute and nice guy. Well… We got to know each other really well his name is Mark; he's Jason's father. Well all was really good until one day this thing perused him and it didn't looked good it pursued him and he turned evil. So I got Jason away from him and now he will not stop to get what he wants." She finished her story.

Chapter.7

"Well… That was interesting." Gabriella said in a sympatric voice. Jason looked at his uncle and smiled at him. Just then Mark appeared Aaron, Gabriella and Angel got up. He walked up to Angel so she hit him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground. But instead of fight like Aaron & Gabriella thought Angel walked away and left Jason in his basket asleep. Mark jumped up and ran after her.

Aaron went after him so Gabriella was alone with the baby just then he started to cry. She picked up Jason and got some milk and gave it to him. He drank it slowly.

Aaron ran after Mark who ran after Angel. He finally caught him and tackled him and they went rolling on the ground. Angel rushed to help her brother. And saw it wasn't Mark it was his twin brother Luke. "Aaron get off of him now." Aaron stopped looking confused and got up. "What are you mad?" Aaron asked convinced that she lost it. Angel shook her head. "Sorry, Luke I didn't realize sorry." Angel apologized to him. "U… I'm lost Angel who is this?" Aaron asked. "This is Luke Mark's twin brother I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

It wasn't twenty minutes that they where back in the office. When Jason started to cry again. Angle picked him up and walked around the room. When Mark reappeared again. "Mark you are so lucky I hit Luke instead of you." Angel hissed at him. He went to kiss her and she bent back and managed to kick him and he collapsed holding his knee where she kicked him. Everyone laughed at him.

Chatper.8

Gabriella tried not to bust with laughter. Luke smirked at them. Jason started to cry. Angel walked around the room again. "Can I at lest see my son?" Mark asked Angel. 'Don't do it.' Gabriella was about to say.

When a bright light drifted in the room. Then a very pretty lady came in. "Mom you're here but I called you when Jason was born witch was 6mouths is it really that busy?" The woman looked like Angel straight blond hair but had green eyes instead of blue.

"Yes my child it is; but one thing I don't approve of you to fighting?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Angel and Mark lowered their heads. Jason still in Angel's arms the woman grabbed him from Angel. Without a struggle let go. The woman smiled at him. "He was a good sprit like his mother but has the determination of his father and as stubborn as his uncle." Then she smiled at all of them even Gabriella. Who was watching them.

Then gave Jason to Angel and walked over to her. "Well it's kind of hard not to fight with Mark when his stupid guards attack us. They could have killed Aaron today mother." Angel protested. She didn't notice when Mark tried to grab Jason until Jason bit Mark and Mark yelled so loud it could have been heard four miles away. "Ow, he got you good there." Angel smiled.


End file.
